


Dress

by Natalie_Carson



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Maybe some angst, Pining, amy is so in love with jake, straight up based on dress by taylor swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_Carson/pseuds/Natalie_Carson
Summary: "Only bought this dress so you could take it off." Based on Dress by Taylor Swift





	Dress

Amy felt her cheeks grow red as soon as he walked into the room. It was ridiculous but she couldn’t help it. Especially after the dream she had of him last night. It was absurd, she should not be thinking about Jake like this. He was her best friend.

Jake wasn’t there, not a surprise there. He was always late. It was something that drove Amy crazy before she knew him. It still drove her crazy but now she was way more tolerant. When she first met him she had seriously questioned his competence. But after working a single case with him it became clear that he was a pretty great detective. Although she would never say that to his face. 

He walked in almost twenty minutes late. The captain was in the middle of the morning briefing when Jake came strutting into the precinct. His hair was a ruffled mess. Usually she didn’t get to see his soft natural curls, but today they were on full display. He clearly didn’t have time to shave this morning as there was prominent scruff on his jaw. Amy sucked in a breath trying to not overthink him right now. “Sorry my alarm clock didn’t go off.” Jake said to Captain Holt. 

“There’s always a reason with you isn’t there?” Amy said but then immediately looked down at the desk regretting opening her mouth. Especially when he looked directly into her eyes. She could stare into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes all day.

“I’m sure the captain understands.” Jake said to Amy. “Unlike Miss Goody Two Shoes over here, I don’t have three alarms clock. Cause I’m a sane person.”

“You only have one alarm clock, you can’t say that’s sane.” Once again she regretted it. 

“Just sit down Peralta.” Captain Holt said. Jake pulled the chair next to Amy back before sliding down into it. As he did his hand lightly grazed her thigh and she shut her eyes tight. The part of her leg that he had touched felt like it was on fire, even through the material of her pants. Amy tried to concentrate on what Captain Holt was saying. Although it was so hard when her entire attention was dedicated to watching Jake out of the corner of her eye.

\-------------------

“Hey.” Amy said looking up from her computer across from her desk at Jake. “Check this out. We just got the security cam footage from that B&E.” Jake got up out of his desk and came over to hers. He rested his hand on her desk and she stared at his hand for a second too long. 

Jake leaned over her to see the footage. The smell of his cologne was completely intoxicating. All she wanted was to bury her face into his chest and drown in it. Who would’ve know that he would’ve picked out something decent. “Did you see that?” He asked. Unlike her, he was actually watching the footage. 

“Uh no.” She said as she started moving her mouse to rewind the tape. 

“Here.” Jake said putting his other hand on top of hers and moving the cursor to the part of the video that he wanted to see again. Just like before she felt like her skin was on fire. There was this feeling in her stomach that she kept trying to deny but it was getting harder and harder. “The dude going in the front was a ploy so the other dude could go in the back to steal the stuff.”

“Yeah.” Amy agreed still not knowing how he came to that conclusion.

“Can you play it again?” He asked. Amy took a second to move hoping that he would put his hand on hers again but of course he didn’t. So she hit the play button on her own and let out a sigh of disappointment. Did he know what he was doing to her? Was he aware that he was very quickly becoming the only thing that she thought about it. This was bad, this was real bad. “Can you move your head Ames?”

She instantly jerked her head backwards. Not because he had asked her but because her physically hurt. How did one man say her name better than anyone ever had before. Amy had had boyfriends who had called her Ames, but it never meant anything to her. Yet for some reason when he said it she wanted to grab him by his collar throw him down on her desk and make out with him. Screw workplace policy. And Amy was not one to say screw rules. That’s how much control he had over her. 

“Can you send me that video?” Jake asked as he pulled away from her and headed back to his own desk. Instantly she missed him. He was sitting right across from her but yet there was an aching in her heart to be closer to him. The smell of his cologne still lingered in the air as she took the biggest breath possible. 

\----------------

Her brother was getting married in two weeks and she still hadn’t picked out a dress. Being this last minute was unusual for Amy but things had just gotten so busy at work. So that's how she ended up at Macy's on her one day off. There had to be something there that was at least half way decent.

By the time she made it into the dressing room she had half a dozen dresses slung over arm. She felt like she was holding the rainbow. She tried on each one some of them okay other’s down right terrible.

As she looked into the mirror though all she could think about was which one Jake would like. She tried on the yellow one. She was pretty sure that she had overheard him saying that his favorite color was yellow one time. The dress fit perfectly snug in all the right places. She looked amazing in. 

She closed her eyes tight trying to imagine Jake’s face upon seeing her in it. Would his eyes become two shader darker? She had gotten that kind of reaction out of him before. Once during Cop Con when they all decided to go down to the hotel pool. Then once early on when she jokingly told him that Die Hard was her favorite movie (It isn’t). 

She reached behind her back to unzip the dress and found herself wishing that it was Jake unzipping it. She wished that his hands would roam up and down her back after letting the dress fall to the floor. 

Amy had a very clear image of that yellow dress sitting rumpled on his floor. It didn’t even bother her that it wasn’t folded. The only thing that mattered was that it was sitting on his bedroom floor. So that settled it. She would buy that dress, and one day mark her words he would take it off of her. 

\-----------------

Amy sat in her bathtub red wine in one hand a scented candle on the corner. She was having the perfect night. Well almost. She had already had way too much to drink in an effort to take her mind off of him. It didn’t work. Because now she was sitting here thinking of every girlfriend he had had since she met him. There was Sophia, Claire, Maggie, Brianna those were the main ones. 

Amy had never been the jealous type. It was something she had always prided herself on. But right now she was green with envy thinking about all those girls who got the “Jake Peralta girlfriend experience.” She wanted to throw up when she thought about him with those girls. Especially when she imagined them waking up next to him. She wanted to wake up in the morning with her head buried in her chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her.

She wanted to be his, wanted him to be hers. Wanted to walk down the streets holding hands with him knowing that she had something everybody else wanted. Maybe she wasn’t jealous of those girls. They lost him. They had him and they lost him. Amy was slowly realizing that she would never be able to lose him. She would lose her mind how could she not. 

She moved her arm to reach for her phone but ended up spilling the wine in the bathtub instead. The water began to turn a light shade of red. Seemed about right she thought. Getting out of the bathtub she dialed his number into her phone and waited until he picked up. “Hello?” He asked. 

“Hey. Jacob.” She said regretting calling him. “I’m drunk.” she slurred into the phone. “And thinking about you. And that hot little body of yours.”

“Where are you?” Jake asked. She could hear people in the background and she prayed that it wasn’t some girl he was trying to hook up with. She couldn’t take that. He wasn’t hers and she understood that, but she still didn’t want him to be with someone else. 

“My house.”

“I’ll be over in a complex. You stay put maybe drink a bottle of water.” Jake said before hanging up. Amy threw herself down on the couch smiling up at nothing in particular.

A couple of minutes later her apartment door opened and then he was standing above her. She immediately jumped to her feet. “Jake!” She exclaims putting her arms around his neck. “I missed you so much.”

“I saw you like five hours ago Ames.” Jake said shaking her hands off of his neck. “Did you drink a bottle of water?” Amy shock her head no watching as Jake walked into her kitchen. He opened her fridge and got a bottle for her before taking off the cap and handing it back to her. “Drink.” He said. 

She did as she was told almost drinking the entire thing. “How did you get in here?”

“You gave me a spare key a while ago remember. Something about wanting me to have one in case there was an emergency.”

“That sounds like me.” She said before nearly throwing up all over his shoes. 

“Okay.” Jake said. “I think we should get you to bed.” He walked her into her bedroom and she sat down on her bed as he dug through her drawers pulling out a pair of sweatpants and t shirt from the academy. He handed it to her before turning around so his back was facing her. 

It took her a moment to gather the energy to move but eventually she did put on the clothes. “Okay.” She said so that Jake knew he could turn back around. She climbed into her bed and he helped pull the comforter up over her. “I like you Jake.”

“I like you to Amy.”

“No I like like you Jake. Romantic Stylez.” She said her head falling to the side of the pillow. Her eyes were already fluttering closed and it took less than two minutes before she was lightly snoring. 

“You don’t mean that. It’s the alcohol talking.” Jake said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
